


Not Passive But Aggressive by autoeuphoric [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Free!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Drinking, First Time, Future Fic, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Not Passive But Aggressive by autoeuphoricSousuke picks at the label on his beer. “All I’m saying is that you shouldn't act like you’re the only one who’s allowed to be weak.”Ai comes home for the summer. Sousuke is working at a local bar. They reconnect.





	Not Passive But Aggressive by autoeuphoric [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Passive But Aggressive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767731) by [autoeuphoric (FreezingRayne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingRayne/pseuds/autoeuphoric). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Not%20Passive%20But%20Aggressive%20by%20autoeuphoric.mp3)

**Fic** : [ Not Passive But Aggressive by autoeuphoric (FreezingRayne) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767731)  
**Length** : 1:00:20  
Right Click Podfic Download Link: [MP3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Not%20Passive%20But%20Aggressive%20by%20autoeuphoric.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna used as the rating sticker's base image.  
> Thanks to parka for file hosting!


End file.
